


Troublemaker

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: Raising Ryan [2]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22930300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: Translucent babysits Ryan.
Relationships: The Homelander | John/Madelyn Stillwell
Series: Raising Ryan [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647478
Kudos: 25





	Troublemaker

Translucent was babysitting Ryan. The seven-month-old seemed to like him much to the bemusement of everyone else. He had several nieces and nephews, a son of his own so he knew enough about babies to take care of Ryan plus if anything happened to the boy under his watch both Homelander and Madelyn would find a way to kill him.

Madelyn and Homelander were off at some event that Translucent hadn't been invited too because the host didn't like him; mainly because he had slept with the host's wife and daughter within the same week. 

"Peek a book, " Translucent babbles, turning visible again. Like every other time, Ryan looks shocked and then bursts out laughing. "I see you,". 

He repeats the Peek a Boo game over and over until it's time for Ryan's feed. 

Translucent heated his bottle of milk up, he took the bottle without a fuss; a greedy little thing for something, so tiny. It was after Ryan had been fed and winded, diaper changed, and Translucent had put him down for a nap that things started to go wrong. 

Five minutes into his nap Ryan starts crying, Translucent goes to his nursery to find his crib empty. He followed the sound of crying to find him lying in the waterless bathtub. He picked him up, checked him over, stood there trying to soothe with a confused look on his face. How on god's green earth he had ended up from the crib to the bathtub he didn't know.

"The sooner you can talk the sooner you can tell me what happened here," Translucent murmurs, Ryan just cries in response.

He checks over the house no one there, quietens Ryan down and puts him down for a nap again.

Ten minutes later Ryan cries again, once again he checks up on him only to find his crib empty. He follows the sound of his crying to find him lying in the middle of Homelander's and Madelyn's bed.

He repeats the same steps he took after the first incident only this time, he waits outside Ryan nursery to figure out what the hell is happening. The door is open like he had left it the previous times. Translucent waits for twenty minutes then it happens Ryan is flying through the door. It seemed the boy had inherited another one of Homelander's abilities.

Ryan flies to the living room this time and lands on the sofa, he looks like he's going to cry until he sees Translucent then he just babbles.

"You are a troublemaker," Translucent tells him as he picks him. "You really are your father's son aren't you,".

He knows there is no point in putting him down for a nap again, he'd pull the flying trick again and even if close the door, he'd still do it and maybe end up hurting himself.


End file.
